Arrays of electrodes for neural stimulation are commonly used for a variety of purposes. Some examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,970 to Brindley, which describes an array of cortical electrodes for visual stimulation. Each electrode is attached to a separate inductive coil for signal and power. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,481 to Bullara describes a helical electrode to be wrapped around an individual nerve fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,049 to Byers describes spike electrodes for neural stimulation. Each spike electrode pierces neural tissue for better electrical contact. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,088 to Norman describes an array of spike electrodes for cortical stimulation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,844 to de Juan describes a flat electrode array placed against the retina for visual stimulation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,155 to Humayun describes a retinal prosthesis for use with a flat retinal array.
Packaging of a biomedical device intended for implantation in the eye, and more specifically for physical contact with the retina, presents a unique interconnection challenge. The consistency of the retina is comparable to that of wet tissue paper and the biological media inside the eye is a corrosive saline liquid environment.
Thus, the device to be placed against the retina, in addition to being comprised of biocompatible, electrochemically stable materials, must appropriately conform to the curvature of the eye, being sufficiently flexible and gentle in contact with the retina to avoid tissue damage, as discussed by Schneider, et al. [see A. Schneider, T. Stieglitz, W. Haberer, H. Beutel, and J. Uwe Meyer, “Flexible Interconnects for Biomedical Microsystems Assembly,” IMAPS Conference, Jan. 31, 2001.] It is also desirable that this device, an electrode array, provides a maximum density of stimulation electrodes. A commonly accepted design for an electrode array is a very thin, flexible circuit cable. It is possible to fabricate a suitable electrode array using discrete wires, but with this approach, a high number of stimulation electrodes cannot be achieved without sacrificing cable flexibility (to a maximum of about 16 electrodes).
Known insulators for implanted electrical circuits include polyimide and silicone dielectrics. They have limited lives once implanted. The polyimide slowly degrades upon exposure to the living tissue and allows water to reach the electrical conductor, eventually leading to at least partial electric current leakage.
Known techniques for implanted electrical circuits do not result in a hermetic package that is suitable for chronic implantation in living tissue. Therefore, it is desired to have an insulated electrical conductor that ensures that the electronic package will function for long-term implant applications in living tissue.